A Week of Love, Hate, and Laughs
by LoveLaurel101
Summary: Kyle and Bebe have a VERY long week ahead of them! Please read and review! NOT a LoveLaurel101 story, all credit goes to the one and only Mari G.! Love ya, this story is amazing! Enjoy! Disclaimer: We obviously don't own South Park!
1. Chapter 1

**A Week of Love, Hate, and Laughs**

**Bebe's POV**

I mumbled a good bye to my mom and stepped outside to the ridiculously cold weather. I know this is South Park, _Colorado_, but jeez.

It's the first day of school and I am not the least bit excited. Nope. _Nada. _This morning when I woke up exhausted and pretended to be dead but I guess my mom didn't buy it.

I tripped and nearly dived down the stairs. Hey, I'm not clumsy. I just have suckish balance! But all my parents had to say was "Took 'ya long enough." _Gee thanks people who supposedly love me. _I started to eat breakfast, but ended up having to change after I spilled milk on my cutest shirt. Not so cute anymore.

To make this day get crappier –yes it can get crappier- I was being forced to wear this ugly-ass orange coat. What am I? Freaking fruit?

Seriously, this thing poofs where I don't think things are supposed to poof, it's so bulky. Then add gloves, a hat, a scarf, and boots…well let's just say that if you push me, I'll go tumbling down the road like a stupid rubber ball.

But will that toy come back and beat you to a pulp? I don't think so.

So, as you can see I'm my usual pleasant self as I march –well try to- myself to my bus stop, seeing fire the whole way.

I wait…and _wait._ Damn, where the hell is my bus? If I have to walk I'm gonna vandalize that thing the next time I see it.

I decide that I'm defiantly not walking all the way to school, so I guess I'll try to walk to the next stop.

I groaned and put my hood up and unwillingly trudged across my neighbor's yard and behind it to get to the next street over. Even if I didn't miss the bus, it would come eventually.

I came to a sign that I recognized. Four guys always stood out here that I remember because they always got on after I did.

I sighed and put my hands in my pocket. Great, here's all this waiting crap again. I shivered against the wind. What happened next defiantly took me by surprise. And I've been told that I'm not all too wonderful with surprises.

I felt someone tackle me and we fell to the ground. I mean literally tackle me. Arms wrapped around mine, pinning them, and someone's weight forced mine to the ground in the cold snow.

_What…the…HELL?_

Ok, so just for the record when someone moron comes up behind me and attacks…I'm not exactly 'Miss Damsel in Distress'.

I had a feeling this was a guy. The person was too strong. But had a small torso? I threw my leg back and tried to get a nice kick to a not so very nice place. But I missed when his legs, again, pinned mine. Truly ticked off, I broke an arm free and made contact with a rib. I heard a grunt he twisted back slightly. I used my advantage and turned toward my attacker and pushed on him as hard as I could, manage to get some space.

I hopped up –_crap_- no I didn't.

I tried. Believe me I really tried. But mix my extra twenty pounds of gear with being completely out of breath, well forget the rubber ball! I feel like a turtle on his back!

I gave it another go and got nowhere. I sighed sharply and looked over at the person starting to get up next to me.

I automatically recognized that familiar green hat that was on his head. Hey! That was Kyle! Kyle? He was my attacker?

By this point, he had gotten up and he was looking down at me, seeming shocked. His face was red like I was assuming mine was from the cold and his hat was crooked, red curls peeking through. He straightened it before he uncomfortably cleared his throat.

"Bebe?" he said nervously.

My eyes threatened to roll, but then I remembered I don't exactly look like me with this stuff on.

"Um, yeah…it's me." I blushed and really wished I wasn't still on the ground.

He shuffled on his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets. "O-oh, I –er- _sorry._ I really d-didn't mean to –I _thought_- you just – l-looked like –erm, uh- _Kenny."_

He looked so embarrassed. I almost felt bad for him. But then I remembered that he pounced on me on _my_ crappy morning, and now I can't even get up to save myself a little dignity. It is his fault. He should know who his friends are.

But why don't I even care?

I wondered if I looked like a tomato by now. I hate it when people make me blush, but we just stared at each other more.

"Are you hurt?" Kyle asked suddenly, sounded worried.

"Um, no." I said. Ok _now_ I look like a tomato. Am I still freaking lying here? I tried to move but again, couldn't.

I think Kyle realized what was going on because a small mocking smile crept on his lips.

"Need some help there?" he held out his hand. I glared at it for a second before I sighed and reached out. I really didn't feel like staying here playing 'kid verses nature' the whole day. Stinkin snow.

He easily pulled me up and we looked at each other again before I broke the silence.

"Thanks, but maybe you should watch out next time. I can throw a mean punch." I tried to leak acid into my voice, but I don't think I was very successful.

He smirked. "I'll keep that in mind." He is not making fun of me! I huffed and rolled my eyes.

Then, the bus came and we both got on. I sat down in a seat in the middle of the vehicle. I relaxed into it when I felt someone plop down next to me. I looked over to see Kyle grinning at me. I raised an eyebrow, but not at all bothered. My stomach even made a big deal about it by doing a few somersaults.

"What?" he said innocently. "I like this seat."

"Uh, huh. _Sure._" I couldn't help but smile back.

_You liiiiike him._ The little annoying voice chimed in my head. I hate that voice. Annoying conscious.

_I do not! I just think he's nice._

_No you don't. You really, really like him._

_Oh shut up! Nobody invited you!_

_Uh huh! You did when you started getting all gushy feeling. Uh, hate to tell you this, but I was kind of there._

_Oh whatever! If I ever get a concussion and fall into a coma, I'm gonna go medieval on you!_

_Mmhmm…sure. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret –I don't believe you- oh, would you just look at him? He obviously likes you too!_

I peeked over at Kyle. A half a second later he turned with a small smile. I looked away quickly and smiled too a little at my reflection for the first time today.

Hmm, I wonder what the rest of the week is going to be like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's been soooo longs since I've updated, I'm soooo sorry! I feel like such a bad person and I'm sure I'm hated now! But you know, I got caught up in life and stuff, and I'm really sorry! And I never know how frequent these updates for this story are cuz this story is my BFF Mari's. I'm also the slowest updater ever! Again, sooo sorry, please forgive me! Now, ON WITH THE STORY! Oh, and the only people who own South Park and its characters and stuff is Matt Stone, Trey Parker, and Comedy Central! **

A Week of Love, Hate, and Laughs

Chapter 2

The Rest of Monday

Kyle and I didn't say anything else for the rest of the bus ride. I had to admit I was a bit disappointed, but mostly relieved. My bossy conscious and I had been having an argument for the past fifteen minutes and I was sort of afraid that if I opened my mouth, cuss words would come out before I could help it.

We finally made it to our school and that crazy bus driver screamed at us to get off.

I got up after Kyle and everyone climbed out. I held my breath as I easily slid through the door. I was fine when I got onto the bus but I had this strange fear that I was going to get lodged in that thing from all the orange poof I got going on.

When I got off, familiar people swarmed around me. I thought I heard a "See 'ya Bebe." But when I turned, nobody was looking in my direction and all of the students were mixed together.

I climbed up the icy steps –tripping twice- and fought my way through the door. Our school was as usual going crazy. Everyone was throwing snow mush at someone else. Although the thought of throwing muddy snow at someone's face, making them fall on their butt's sounds like a great past time, my best friend Wendy and I didn't take part in all that stupid stuff.

I walked down the hall half hoping nobody could tell that it was me under this mess, and half shifting my eyes every other direction watching out for snow missiles. I would have to know who hit me that way I would dump the right person into the trash can later.

I found my locker and was greeted by my very best friend Wendy Testaburger whose locker was right next to mine.

She had black hair that ended at her shoulders, a purple jacket on with a pink hat and yellow pants. Wendy and I had been buds since forever. She had big, curious eyes that always knew what was going on. She was ready to help someone whether they wanted it or not and was the type to be involved in all those after school activities. She was also very nice and considerate. Ha, pretty much the opposite of me.

"Hey Bebe. What's up?"

"Oh nothin' much. It's always fun to fall on the ground early in the morning." I said as I put in my combo and started unzipping this coat. _Crap! No zipper! Don't die on me!_

"What? Ha_,_ rough morning?"

I gave her a look. "I hate Mondays." I answered, pretty much summing up that this day was already going to be on my bad side.

_Oh, go to hell zipper!_

I gave up on the tug war that I was losing was just pulled the stupid thing over my head, not even caring my hair was going to look like a haystack.

"I talked to Kyle Brofloski earlier." I mumbled under the heavy fabric as I pulled it up.

"_Who?" _I heard Wendy ask with curiosity coloring her voice. Oh great, here we go…

"Yeah," I answered. "He tackled me this morning –"

"What the hell – he _tackled_ you?"

I nodded.

"Do you want me to kill him for you?" she offered sweetly. This was funny because it was hard to believe Wendy of all people would kill somebody.

"Uh, no you know I'm perfectly capable of killing people all by myself, thanks. But if I need a witness to tell the judge what a _sweet, loveable_ person I am –I'll know who to call." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry Bebe, I don't think I could manage to say that without busting out laughing about how inhumanly untrue that is!" Cue the eye roll please.

"Sooo…" Wendy started to say. Oh! Here it comes! "Was Stan there too? I'm just asking because you shouldn't just talk to Kyle and just leave Stan hanging like that. I mean it's just rude. Well I guess Cartman is an exception because he's such an idiot but I mean _Stan_ is so nice and he doesn't deserve that. I talked to him –like- once and he seemed really nice…maybe you should mention me the next time you talk to Kyle because now that I think of it, you are very rude and Stan probably feels left out and if I'm there the next time-" Yep…stage two. Meaningless rambling.

Wendy has had a crush on Stan Marsh since forever and I'm not even sure he knows it. Poor boy has _nooo_ idea what he would get himself into.

"Wendy!" I shouted, not being able to take this anymore.

"What?" she asked, looking innocent? Ha, she doesn't know the meaning of the word.

"I need to tell you something really important and I need you to listen because it could make my future unbelievably wonderful!"

"Alright, what is it?" she asked, suspicious.

"_Shut…up."_

She grimaced. "Why am I friends with you again?"

"Oh, you wouldn't stop following me in kinder garden so I decided to just suck it up. But don't worry; I have many stalkers like you." Actually we met during snack time then, but how can one resist my annoying sarcasm?

She rolled her eyes. _"Oh! That's right!"_ she said dishing out her own inner smart mouth. I have taught her well.

I laughed. "Wendy really, if you like Stan, then just ask him out. What's the worst that could happen? Ok, maybe he says no? Fine, well just pants him later then."

Wendy rolled her eyes and huffed impatiently. "That's stupid Bebe. You know we can't do that, so how about giving me some advice that's actually not worth crap? Besides, is that how you'd react if Kyle said no to you, huh?"

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, there. Back up it up here, and park it. _What_ did she just say?_

"Hey, Wendy don't you dare turn this on me. This is technically the first time I've ever spoke to Kyle. You on the other hand have talked to Stan, laughed with him, daydreamed about him, admired him, memorized his _eye _color, stalked him, stalked him from a _distance_-"

"Ok, ok, ok! Jeez I get your point. Sorry." She barked. "All I'm trying to say is that I think you and Kyle would be great together. You guys have chemistry."

"How do we have chemistry Wendy? We met _this morning_ because he tackled me like I had the football and then I couldn't even get my butt off the ground because my coat weighed more than me!Yeah that _totally _screams _'wedding in the future'!"_

"Oh whatever Bebe. Believe a little, will ya?"

Oh gosh this is impossible. I swear if Wendy and my conscious became partners in crime, I would be doomed. My conscious alone…can very well bug the heck out of me. Add Wendy? They could pretty much take over the world.

Wendy left me alone about the topic for the rest of the day. As relieved as I was, I couldn't help but notice how my eyes would scan the crowd during class and lunch. Kyle wasn't at either. Confused and a little disappointed, I tried not to let my mind wander there too much.

Major fail by the way on that.

I felt pretty bored without seeing Kyle today so I was more than relieved when it time to get out of school.

When I got home, I went upstairs and changed into my comfy clothes which were my oversized sweat pants and a tank. I shoved the coat into my closet because I didn't think it would flush down the toilet.

I fell asleep thinking about if I'd see Kyle tomorrow and wondering whether or not I was becoming a pre- stalker.


	3. Chapter 3

Kybe Story…Chapter 3(TUESDAY)

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

I woke up the next morning to an annoying beeping sound. I felt too lazy to get up and see what it was so I tightened my eyes as if that would make whatever it was go away.

Hmmm…can't be my mom. Last time I checked, I didn't think she beeped. No, she more or less roars. Like a bear. Not the cute cuddly kind either. More like the scary, teeth baring kind.

Finally, my nerves were waking up and we just couldn't have that so I quickly turned over and forcefully hit the button to get it to shut up. I fell back on my pillow with a huff.

_Ugh, too early to be using this much energy._

I curled up on my side and instantly fell back asleep. However, I was quickly woken up again. I snatched the device from my side table and chucked it in a general direction. I heard a crash and cringed, realizing that wasn't a dream.

_Crap. _

I guiltily sat up in my bed and climbed out of it. I skipped across my room lightly, avoiding making any noise and picked up my hunk of junk alarm clock.

_Damn thing finally died._

I swear I've tortured this thing for the past too many years and the stupid thing always ended up waking me up in the morning. Haha victory is mine!

I decided there was no way I was going to go back to sleep so I went to take a shower, my body protesting the entire way.

_Where the hell do you think you're going?_ Ah internal voice I've missed you…not.

Ugh I really need to start getting ready, I thought, opening my bathroom door.

_Um, NO you need to march your happy ass back to bed missy! We're tired!_ See, this is what happens when I'm sleepy and there's no one to talk to. I return to my well known title of 'psycho'.

I rolled my eyes to myself and started the water. The hot water loosened my muscles, waking me up. When it started to turn cold, I gave up and got out.

Not feeling that creative, I dressed like I normally do, but decided to try a little make up today, knowing at least it would make Wendy happy.

When I got to the bus stop, I waited and kicked the small patches of snow to pass the time. Also, looking around every so often, kind of hoping a cute red head guy would show up. Would it really be _so _bad if I got tackled again by him? Oh great, I'm psycho and in hope of falling on my butt. That's attractive.

The bus finally came, and I sat in silence looking out the window, not really paying attention to the trees passing by. I noticed when a guy in a blue cap sat next to me. I tensed slightly, scooting so he would have more room. He tried to start a conversation several times but I just rewarded him with one word answers so he shut up for the next five minutes.

To my disappointment, when the duck sign stop came, Stan, Kenny, and that butt face Cartman got on but no Kyle. My heart sank slightly and that's when blue hat guy tried to start talking again. Ok, seriously is it wrong to want to punch him? He's a little cute but really starting to piss me off.

The beginning of my day started off in a blur. I was aware of everything around me, but wasn't particularly interested in any of it. I felt like being bored today and just wanted to sulk.

But that just doesn't happen for me.

"Bebe! Bebe! _Bebe?_ Get you head off the table right now and pay attention! This is important."

I pulled my cheek off the cool table and wiped my hand over my face to make sure there wasn't anything stuck to it. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened and I've learned from experience that there isn't nice enough people in this school to tell you that there's a big blob of ketchup on your chin.

"What?" I asked, scooting back in the chair.

"There's a party this Friday at Stan's and we got first class invitations baby! Whoo!" She jumped eagerly in her seat."

I had to laugh at her antics. "How do you know we're invited?"

Her eyes widened. "Omigosh! I was going to tell you first but got sidetracked by the party! I talked to Stan! It was so amazing. He was just standing there by himself and then before I knew it, I was walking over to him. It was like gravity! We talked for a while and before I knew it, he asked me to the party! He said you can come too! Wooaahh my head just won't stop spinning right now!" She paused for a breath and took a sip of her soda.

I rolled my eyes and laughed but was generally happy for her. She finally grew the woman version of balls and spoke to him. Sure, that may not be much of a big step for some people but it was a huge one for Wendy. No matter how energetic or friendly she can be, she is equally shy and afraid of judgment.

I on the other hand can't afford to be afraid of judgment. If I was, I'd be the kid walking around with a paper bag on my head. Embarrassing moments? Ugh, too many. I'm not really a believer when it comes to the whole fate thing and true love at first sight like Wendy is. Seriously, I don't understand how it just…happens. Wendy tried to explain it to me once but halfway through I fell asleep wondering how I made it that far.

I listened to Wendy ramble about what we were going to wear to the party. I looked down at my tray and realized I only grabbed milk and a pretzel for lunch. I was still hungry and excused myself to get something from the snack machine in the corner of the cafeteria. Nobody ever sits around there so I stood there awkwardly deciding if I want the rice crispy treat of the Doritos. Oh yeah, I'm so healthy.

"You know, this usually goes a lot faster when you pick something." I froze slightly before straitening and turning to see Kyle's bright, amused eyes.

I huffed, not liking how his teasing voice made my stomach turn into a butterfly field.

"I am! I'm thinking!" I skipped the greetings like he was and started bickering. It's one of the only things I'm good at.

He didn't seem bothered, chuckling.

I turned towards him not really hungry anymore. "So, are you going to Stan's Friday?" I automatically wanted to do a face palm. _Of course he is stupid! Stan's his best friend! Duh!_

Kyle smiled. "Yeah, he told me you and Wendy we're coming earlier today. It's gonna be fun."

"Earlier? But you weren't on the bus this morning." I wanted to slap my hand over my fat mouth. _Great job Bebe, now he's going to think you're his stalker. If I was I'd have to know his schedule, have a pair of binoculars…wait I have those…oh shut up!_

I think he noticed my rising blush and grinned fully now. I straightened and waited for his answer. I'm stronger that this…I think.

"My little brother has been sick and I was up with him half the night. I overslept and my mom had to take me to school today, complaining all the way."

Ah, that explained it. It was nice he stayed up with his brother last night. I opened my mouth to say this but it didn't happen due to the fact Kyle raised his hand to my face and brushed away hair that fell in my face that I didn't even notice.

Wooaahh…umm…can't…breathe.

"I gotta go. I'll see ya later Bebe." He smirked and walked out of the cafeteria. It was then I realized we were dismissed.

My face was full on burning now and my stomach was twisted in those knots you get pissed at because you can't untie them.

I walked out of the lunch room to see Wendy standing there, not saying a word, but that didn't stop her from having the smuggest smile in the world on her face.

"Wendy, I swear if you say anything, I will not hesitate from bitch slapping that look right off your face." I said half annoyed and half embarrassed, wondering if anyone else saw me practically melt back there.

Wendy shrugged, the smile never leaving. "Maybe it's worth it to see _you_ blush."


End file.
